1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home entertainment devices, and more specifically, to techniques for using the internal speakers of an audio or audio/video (A/V) device as part of a sound beam-forming system.
2. Background of the Invention
Audio systems in home entertainment systems have evolved along with theatre audio systems to include multi-speaker surround sound capabilities. Only recently have discrete surround signals been available from sources in home entertainment systems and further only recently have encoded sources reached a sufficient level of home use for consumers to justify installation of the requisite equipment. With the development of Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) technology that provides surround audio source information for movies or surround-encoded music, and sophisticated computer games that provide surround audio, surround speaker installation in home environments has become more desirable and frequent. With the recent availability of digital television (DTV) signals, which can include surround audio signals as part of their audio-visual (A/V) information, increasing sales of televisions and/or DTV sets including surround channel outputs are expected. The surround signals may be encoded in a pair of stereo signals, such as early DBX or as in more recent Dolby or THX surround encoding, or may constitute a fully separate audio channel for each speaker, often referred to as discrete encoding.
In most consumer surround audio systems, an amplifier unit, which may be included in an AV receiver or in a television, provides signals to multiple sets of speakers, commonly in what is referred to as a 5.1, 6.1 or 7.1 arrangement. The 5.1 arrangement includes right, center and left main speakers located in the front of the room, and a right-left pair of surround speakers located in the rear of the room for providing an aural environment in which sounds can be psycho-acoustically located such that they emanate from any horizontal direction. The “0.1” suffix indicates that an additional subwoofer is provided for providing low frequency sounds that are typically not sensed as emanating from a particular direction. The 6.1 configuration adds a center channel speaker in the surround speaker set and in a 7.1 configuration, an additional pair of speakers is included over the 5.1 configuration and located even farther back in the room from the surround channel speakers.
However, proper installation of surround channel speakers can be costly and undesirable in many home environments. Wiring must be added and locations with unobstructed paths to the listening area must be available. Since the surround channel audio sources are generated for a particular location of the speakers, they cannot be simply placed at any location in the room and still function properly. It is desirable to position the surround speakers in such a way that the surround sound is diffuse, often limiting possible locations for speaker placement. The term “diffuse” indicates that the sound does not appear to emanate from a single direction, which is generally provided via reflections from or more surfaces that cause the sound to be reflected toward the user from multiple angles.
There are essentially two types of surround sound implementations for handling the additional surround channel information: simulated surround and actual surround. In actual surround sound implementations, surround channel signals are provided to speakers placed behind the listener. In simulated surround implementations, the surround channel signal is provided to speakers placed in front of the listener.
Simulated surround sound implementations typically use filtering and/or delays to alter mono or stereo audio signals to provide outputs for additional front speakers to generate the surround field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,737 describes a simulated surround sound system that provides the right and left surround channel information to each side (right and left) of an additional stereo speaker pair as well as to each side of the main stereo speaker pair. The frequency response of the system is controlled to cause the apparent position of the surround channel information to appear wider than the speaker position. However, such systems do not provide surround sound performance approaching that of actual surround sound implementations.
Therefore, beam-forming systems have been developed that provide surround sound fields from encoded or discrete sources that are not only widening systems, but form beams that can direct the sound toward walls and away from the listener, thus providing the surround channel information as reflections. Such systems typically use a large horizontally distributed array of speakers in order to form separate beams for the surround channel sources that direct the surround channel sound away from the listener toward the walls so that the surround channel sounds arrive later and from a different angle. However, such arrays are costly, as separate drivers must be provided for each element in the array. Further, tuning of such an array system can be complicated by the lack of unobstructed paths to the reflection zones at the walls of the room. U.S. published Patent Application 20040151325A1 describes such a large horizontal array beam-forming system and U.S. published Patent Application 20050041530A1 describes a two-dimensional array system that provides a beam focused in both horizontal and vertical planes.
When using such an array system with a DTV unit or any audio device that includes internal speakers and/or amplifiers, the speakers in the device are typically disabled by the user (or the amplifiers are unused), as the regular stereo image produced from the internal speakers will interfere with the surround field provided by the array. Since the amplifiers and/or speakers add cost to the device, it would be desirable to use them in some manner, especially if the cost of components used to generate a surround field could be reduced.
Therefore, it would be desirable to use internal speakers of a DTV or other device to surround-sound beam-form with external speakers. It would further be desirable to provide a device that incorporates a surround-field producing speaker system entirely within the device. It would also be desirable to provide a beam-forming surround sound system that does not require an array with a large number of elements and further reduces the difficulty in providing an unobstructed path for the beam(s).